What About Us?
by Derby
Summary: *Chap 11 & 12 up* Everybody knows the Newsboys, but what about the newsgirls? Rated PG13 for later content. Flame if you want (BBQ,nummy!)
1. Carryin' da banner!

A/N: M'kay, I wrote this because I thought the few newsgirls needed some recognition. Anyway, if you want your character to be included in the story leave a review saying so, (Where they're from, name, age, personality, looks ect ect) because the girls in this story are made up (Except for Diamonds, Smudge & Derby [of course!])  
  
Disclaimer: I own the made up newsies, Diamonds & Smudge own themselves, and blah blah blah, you get the point.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Newsboys are a common sight on the streets of New York; they can be seen in nearly every corner, alley and busy area. The echo of the day's headlines is a familiar sound.  
  
But nobody ever stops to think about the newsgirls. True, they're the minority among the newsies, but has anyone ever thought about what they're like? How do they survive in a business dominated by boys? This is their story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was long gone by the time Diamonds returned to the lodging house. She angrily tossed her cap onto a nearby bunk, not caring who was sleeping there.  
  
Smudge picked up the cap and threw it back at Diamonds. "Watch where ya throwin' stuff would ya." Smudge hissed, annoyed at being woken up.  
  
Diamonds glared back, obviously not in a good mood. Shoving her day's pay into her cap and hanging it on the bedpost, she climbed into her bunk and tried to sleep. But something was bothering her.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about what Mr.Weisel had said to her that morning when they'd trudged to the distribution center to get their papes.  
  
----  
  
"50 papes, weasel." Diamonds had said, flipping two bits at him.  
  
Weasel curled his lip and said, "Ya sure ya can handle fifty papes, Diamonds?" And handed her only 20 papers.  
  
Diamonds stared at the papes. She'd been collecting her papers from Weasel for years now, why the sudden change?  
  
She leaned into the barred window and stared coolly at him, "I said 50."  
  
"Sorry kid, I ain't givin' no goils 50 papes anymore. It's 20 or none. The boys sell bettah. Now take yer papes and scram." Weasel had replied. The crowd of newsies behind Diamonds pushed and shoved, eager to get their papes.  
  
"Why da sudden change eh, Weasel? Ya can't tell me I can't have 50 papes." She said, "I can sell just as good as da boys, even bettah than some. Y'know bettah than dat."  
  
"Look, goily, There's what, 10 or 12 of ya? And 30 or 40 of da boys. Who do ya think can sell more papes?" Weasel had answered, trying to get rid of her.  
  
Diamonds slammed her fists against the bars, and shoved her face near Weasel's.  
  
"We ain't no weak little goils with bows in our hair and fancy shoes. We're da newsgoils, we can fend for ourselves. There ain't no dis.. discri.. favourism when you're a newsie!" She nearly yelled, who was weasel to tell her that just because she was a girl she couldn't sell as well as the boys.  
  
The other newsies were beginning to stare, wondering what was going on.  
  
Someone yelled, "Move it!"  
  
Diamonds turned back and glared, she had never been so mad in her life. Usually fairly content and easy to please, she was ready to kill weasel. Oscar appeared at the window and sneered.  
  
"Take ya papes and move it, you ain't worth nobody's time. 'Specially ours."  
  
Diamonds grabbed his collar through the bar and stared at him for a minute. Then let him go. Oscar glared and went to the back.  
  
Finally Weasel handed her the other 30 papes and sighed, "Don't expect this ta last long, goily. I ain't wastin' my papes on a bunch o' goils anymore."  
  
Diamonds ignored his remark and went to her usual selling spot near in the Newsies Square, yelling the headlines on the way.  
  
Pie Eater caught up with her halfway there. "What was dat about?" he asked. Everyone knew Pie Eater had a thing for Diamonds; she seemed to be the only one oblivious to it.  
  
She sighed, "Weasel t'inks dat da goils can't sell papes as good as da boys. Beats me, he nevah acted like this before." Fumbling in her pockets for change to give to the man who bought a pape.  
  
She swept her messy brown hair under her cap and continued selling, forgetting Pie Eater.  
  
Pie had turned back to his group of friends, hands in pockets. ----  
  
Diamonds punched her pillow, trying to sleep. Selley and Smudge were having a conversation in their sleep, unbeknownst to themselves and the other sleeping newsies.  
  
Derby fell out of her bunk and landed with a clunk on the floor, still snoring. Prairie and Cake were the few girls who slept silently.  
  
Diamonds sighed and waited for morning.  
  
  
  
---- From the demented desk of Derby: Whaddya think? Please R&R! *Pokes a picture of Blink* I don't know why Weasel is all sexist now, but I couldn't think of anything better. Lol. 


	2. Silent Tears

A/N: I can finally update! *Dances* My computer was being stupid for a while, lol. *Gives Bittersweet a cookie jar shaped like a sock* Thanketh! Lint and paper clips to everyone who reviews!  
  
Stress- Thanks for letting me use your character! If I write something totally wrong or something, let me know, but I'll try to stay as close to your description as I can. I put you as one of the girls in the lodging house I hope that's ok. =D  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Selley opened one eye and peered around the room. It was as still as a graveyard, and just as quiet, aside from Smudge babbling something about Skittery in her sleep.  
  
The light streamed in through the curtains, painting the girl's faces a glowing yellow.  
  
Selley, being the youngest at 7, was usually up first. She quietly hopped out of her bunk, wanting to be the first in the bathroom. After the other girls used it, there was usually suds on the walls, water on the floor and towels everywhere. Being the first meant getting the best bar of soap and the nicest towel.  
  
Just as Selley reached for the fluffy towel hanging on the wall, Mrs. Norren the lodging house owner and caretaker, rushed up the stairs ringing the brass bell she always used to rouse the newsies from their sleep.  
  
"Up! Up now! Ain't no time for lousin' about! Time ta sell the papes!"  
  
Selley groaned. She never got to have the bathroom all to herself, damn Norren for once again interrupting her.  
  
Stress flipped a piece of her curly hair over her shoulder and shoved Selley out of the way reaching for a towel. Selley glared and shoved her back. Stress raised her eyebrows and laughed, Selley never stuck up for herself like that. She grinned and handed the younger girl a towel.  
  
Smudge searched under her bed for a lost sock, smacking her head on the frame when she got up.  
  
"Hell!" She mumbled, stumbling into the bathroom while managing to trip over Prairie's shoes.  
  
"PRAIRIE!!!" her name echoed through the entire room. Prairie snickered and turned back to the mirror.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Weasel handed Mush his usual 50 papes, while Oscar and Morris took their own sweet time counting the rest of the papers.  
  
Diamonds smirked at Weasel, fishing for her two bits bummed off Cake earlier.  
  
"50 papes, Mr. Weasel." She said, wondering if yesterday's event was going to happen all over again.  
  
Weasel slit his eyes at her a moment, before yelling "50 papes, Oscah." Diamonds grinned at him cheekily and joined Poem, Cake and a few of the boys including Pie Eater in a group off to the side discussing the headlines.  
  
Derby scratched her head thoughtfully, while mock mulling over how many papes to get, as though she was deciding between having fish or soup for dinner. Leaning on one elbow, she finally clicked her tongue and said, "Mm.da usual."  
  
Weasel smacked the papes in front of her, shooing her away. Derby scooped up her papes and winked smartly at Oscar.  
  
"I'm getting' tired of dem goils." Weasel announced to Morris and Oscar, tying bundles of papes together behind him. They nodded their agreement.  
  
"Gettin' tired of us? Already?" Stress grinned through the bars at him, "I woulda given' youse one or two more weeks, Weasel." Jack laughed behind her.  
  
Stress gathered her papes and sat with Jack on the steps, scanning the headlines.  
  
Selley smiled inside, she wanted to be like the other girls, never being nervous or scared to say something smart directly to Weasel. They were brave and brash, Selley was shy and quiet.  
  
Skittery snapped Selley's red suspender and ruffled her hair, "Gonna get papes or stand dere all day?" he said.  
  
"She's probably dreamin' 'bout youse, Skits." Mush laughed.  
  
Selley turned red, the color slowly creeping up her cheeks. She slapped her hands to her face, knowing she looked like a tomato when she blushed.  
  
"Aw, leave da poor kid alone." Blink defended, gently shoving Mush, but still smiling.  
  
"We ain't bein' like dat, we'se just kiddin', right Mush?" Skittery answered, messing Selley's hair again. Mush nodded.  
  
Selley looked at her feet, willing her bright red blush to go away.  
  
Weasel gave Selley her papes, but only 30. She had asked for 35. Selley looked at the papes, hoping Diamonds, Jack or anyone was nearby to tell Weasel he had gypped her. She searched in desperation around, mentally trying to tell someone to help her.  
  
Her hands trembled as she turned back to the barred window looming like a dreaded shadow.  
  
'I bet da Brooklyn boys can hear my heart thumpin' now.' She thought, putting her papes back on the ledge to show Weasel.  
  
Weasel rolled his eyes and tossed the other fives papes on the ground. Selley started to pick them up, her blonde hair hanging in her eyes, when someone stopped her.  
  
"What was dat for Weasel? Youse get kicks outta seein' goils like Selley have to pick da papes up where youse threw dem?" Cake challenged, her eyes flat with no emotion, staring at Weasel.  
  
The newsies fell silent; Weasel was testing his luck lately.  
  
Morris stepped out of the distribution room, ready to use his fists. He wiped the sweat from under his hat and curled a lip at Cake.  
  
Cake's dark eyelashes hardly even fluttered. Morris moved closer.  
  
"Youse wanna say my uncle is a cheatah?"  
  
Poem grabbed Selley before anything got angry. Selley watched wide eyed from Poem's lap, wishing Cake hadn't put herself in danger like that. Selley felt it was all her fault, she cast her eyes downwards.  
  
Morris lunged, receiving a punch from Cake. Mush, Jack, Derby, Stress and Diamonds all joined in, eventually driving Morris back into the room.  
  
Weasel snickered to Oscar, which made Morris even angrier. The three argued with each other for hours, while the newsies laughed and whoop, going off to their selling spots.  
  
Selley cried silently inside. She didn't mean to start a fight.  
  
---- From the demented desk of Derby: Woo.. long chapter. *Runs in a circle* 


	3. 'It's time for da newsgoils to be heard!...

A/N: Yay! More characters! Thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it. I realize in the REAL strike, Pulitzer just refunded all the papers, but just pretend it happened like it did in the movie lol.  
  
Morgan Jacobs & Dizzy- I put your characters as girls in the lodging house too, that way we have enough real characters. Anyway, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own: Derby, Cake, Selley, Prairie and Poem. Diamonds, Smudge, Stress, Dizzy and Lit'l Bit are owned by their respectful creators.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Tibby's was packed. It seemed as though every newsies in New York was there. Voices drifted on the air like tuneless music.  
  
The girls were all crowded around one table, an unusual sight as they normally sat sporadically around the restaurant.  
  
Diamonds rolled up her sleeves and knitted her eyebrows in concentration.  
  
"So, what are we'se gonna do about Weasel and dem?" She asked, they had all agreed earlier that Weasel's behavior was getting tiresome, especially after the comments Oscar and Morris had made to a few of the girls.  
  
"Let's soak 'em!" Lit'l Bit said, earning cheers and applause.  
  
"How 'bout a strike?" Smudge laughed. Diamonds eyes lit up like a candle in a dark window. 'She could have a point. For once.' Diamonds thought, banging her spoon against the table.  
  
The other girls laughed, sure the strike had worked for the getting Pulitzer to return the price of the papes back to 50 cents a hundred, but would anyone really listen to a bunch of poor girls? Hardly.  
  
Selley quietly sipped her soup, nervous that Cake might be angry with her for the paper fiasco earlier that day. Every time she thought of it, more color rose to her cheeks. Cake didn't look angry, but with her you could never tell, she kept her emotions hidden well.  
  
Stress looked thoughtful, "Dat could work." She said, chin in hands.  
  
A few others nodded, Dizzy quietly said, "Dey wouldn't listen to us."  
  
Selley silently agreed, but didn't want to let the other girls know. They probably wouldn't care what she had to say anyway. 'I'se jus' a troublemakah, makin' unwanted trouble.' She thought, looking down into her soup bowl, a tear mixing with the broth.  
  
Poem put an arm around Selley; she was the only one who saw the tear.  
  
"What's wrong, Sells?" Poem inquired, cocking her head. Poem always was the more observant of the newsgirls.  
  
"Is.. is.. Cake.. mad at me?" Selley asked back, quickly wiping away the tear with her sleeve, she didn't want to be seen as a baby. Her mind felt ready to burst, she'd needed to ask someone that question all day.  
  
"Cake? Mad? Youse? Why?" Poem looked shocked, "I mean, Cake mad at youse? Why would youse t'ink dat?" her blue eyes wide with a mix of surprise and slight amusement, "Nobody's mad at youse. Just Oscah, Morris an' Weasel, but when aren't dey mad?"  
  
Selley laughed, she guessed Poem was right.  
  
"A strike. I'se was only kiddin'." Smudge said, "Dizzy's right. Besides, who'd we go to strike against anyway? Weasel doesn't care if dere ain't any newsgoils."  
  
"Dat's what he thinks! Without us, Weasel'll lose profit, 'cause we buy nearly as much as da boys." Stress concluded, looking around for agreement.  
  
"Dat's right, Le'se see, dere's 30 boys? No, 40? And 12 of us. So, together dat's um..' Smudge had the right idea, but wasn't quite the best at math.  
  
"52 newsies." Derby finished, whacking Smudge lightly on the head.  
  
"Yeah, and without us, dat's only da 40 boys left." Prairie added, "And dat could be a big profit loss for Weasel. I t'ink."  
  
The girls were all quiet for a moment, thinking a strike might actually be a good idea. After all, Weasel was greedy about his money, and with less newsies that meant less money.  
  
"I t'ink we'se should do it! If Weasel can't treat us equally, den we don't woik for him!" Lit'l Bit shouted, everyone cheered. A few of the boys looked over, wondering what the girls were up to. The atmosphere at the distribution center had changed drastically in last few days.  
  
Derby nodded, "We'se should get da boys ta help us."  
  
Smudge rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "Since when did da boys become goils? Dis is da newsGOILS strike, bummah."  
  
Derby flung a spoonful of cold soup at Smudge's forehead, resulting in a small food fight between their ends of the table. Prairie snickered, picturing Mush in a dress.  
  
"Ok, ok, we oughta t'ink about it foist. Maybe Norren can give us some help." Diamonds said, quieting the ruckus.  
  
The girls all grinned, even Selley, happy for a chance to finally prove their worth.  
  
"We'se meet here tomorrow, same time ta discuss it. I t'ink it's time for da newsgoils to be heard!" She stood on the table, dramatically shouting the idea.  
  
Crutchy looked at Mush, who looked at Blink. What was going on? Some boys smiled, while some looked confused.  
  
The sky had darkened to black velvet, the stars like fireflies, flickering their soft light.  
  
Jack and Stress walked back to the Lodging House together, before parting with a kiss and going to their bunkrooms.  
  
Diamonds walked with Pie Eater, unaware of what he was feeling for her. She told him about their planned strike, while Pie quietly listened. "I think youse right. Weasel won't like losin' money." He finally said, smiling in the darkness. Diamonds grinned, glad he agreed.  
  
Derby chattered happily with Blink (A/N: I love him to pieces ^_^"), while the others laughed and talked behind them, not in any rush to get back to the bunks. The air was infused with an unknown sense of joy, for once nobody was arguing.  
  
"So youse really think it'll woik?" Blink asked Derby, hands in pockets.  
  
"I hope so. Da goils never really got treated equally in da foist place." Derby replied, smiling.  
  
Selley listened to the soft conversations around her, and although she longed for a boy to like her, she felt happy inside just watching everyone.  
  
Poem drew the curtains closed and blew the candle out. The moon shined in on the bunks, almost as if it were smiling.  
  
--- From the demented desk of Derby: Ooo! Happy happy romance! Lol, I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's kind of sappy and has a lot of cheesey lines, but hey. 


	4. High Times

A/N: *Holds up her strike sign spelled: STRYKE* Did I spell it right Kloppman? Kloppman: No, you stupid kid. *Sniffle* Hope you guys like it so far!  
  
Disclaimer: Diamonds, Smudge, Stress, Lit'l Bit and Dizzy are owned by their respective owner. Ect. Ect.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Smudge woke up grinning. Today was their last day buying from Weasel before the strike.  
  
Last night, they had decided to discuss the strike with Mrs. Norren. Norren, being a former newsgirl, was reluctant, saying, "How will youse make money in da meantime? Da rent ain't free ya know!" but finally agreed after a long hour of convincing.  
  
Lit'l Bit and Dizzy joined Selley at the sinks, washing their faces and discussing the strike plans.  
  
Selley for once, had woken up early enough to have the best towel all to herself. She joked around with the other girls, beaming with pride at being involved in such an important event like the strike. Cake laughed and tossed a towel on Selley's head, she'd never seen the shy girl be so happy.  
  
They cart wheeled and ran to the distribution center, eager to see one last smirk on Weasel's face before they took him off guard tomorrow.  
  
The boys laughed when the girls came running in, all grinning and laughing.  
  
Diamonds smirked at Weasel and tossed her money into the window, the coins landing with a satisfying clink on the ground.  
  
Weasel snarled, eyeing the money, "You'se bettah watch it." He ordered Morris to pick up the change.  
  
Weasel grabbed a pile of 30 papes and shoved them at Diamonds harshly. Diamonds didn't even argue when she noticed he hadn't given her 50 papers. She took the papers and jumped off the platform, leaving Weasel with a look of utter confusion on his face.  
  
The other girl's followed suite, some buying only three or four papers. A smirk played on their faces.  
  
Selling was easy that day, after weeks of dead headlines; the writers had finally managed to come up with something interesting to the news- starved public.  
  
"Mayor plans to leave position!" The title instantly brought crowds rushing to find out more.  
  
Dizzy handed out pape after pape to the citizens, "Tomorrah's gonna be great! Weasel ain't gonna know what hit 'em!" She said to Lit'l Bit, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Oscar and Morris ambled out to the Newsies Square, looking for a fight to pick. They spotted Selley selling by herself, using a fake illness trick.  
  
He stood behind her silently, while Morris tried to hold back a laugh. Selley continued selling, the anticipation of the strike dulling her sense of awareness.  
  
Oscar grabbed her last few papers and tossed them into a puddle left from the early morning rain. Morris snickered stupidly behind him, kicking the papers around with his dirty boot.  
  
Selley set her mouth into a straight line and clasped her fists. She looked up into Oscar's face, her eyes burning with something he had never seen before.  
  
She took a step towards him, not realizing she was only about half the size of him.  
  
Oscar's grin spread wider, she was trying too hard to look tough in his eyes.  
  
Selley threw a punch, hitting him in the stomach. Oscar winced slightly, but grabbed Selley's arm and raised his fist. Reality came flooding back to her, she had been six feet tall in her mind, but now she was just Selley again.  
  
She closed her eyes, expecting the pain to come quickly. But nothing happened. She opened an eye.  
  
Prairie was behind Oscar, his face grimacing in pain. Stress grabbed hold of Morris and punched him in the face twice. His nose trickled red.  
  
Selley jumped up and cheered her friends on. Oscar and Morris needed a reminder to leave the newsies alone. They stumbled back, glared and finally left.  
  
Stress and Prairie looked triumphant. A small crowd of newsies gathered around, laughing at Oscar and Morris' retreating backs.  
  
At Tibby's that night, the guys listened intently to the girl's plans for the strike. They agreed to help them out as best they could, but it was the girl's strike, not theirs.  
  
Pie Eater took a seat next to Diamonds, glancing at her every once in a while. Diamonds caught his eye once, and smiled. She was in too good of a mood to get annoyed at Pie's glances. Although she liked Pie, she hated people staring at her.  
  
"I'se t'ink a strikes a good idea, but how are you'se gonna make money? Ya ain't bummin' any of us!" Dutchy said, waving his soup spoon around dramatically.  
  
"I wouldn't want ya dumb money anyway!" Cake defied, sticking out her tongue. Blink looked thoughtful.  
  
"He has a point."  
  
Derby looked at him; none of the girls had considered that much. She whacked him lightly on the arm for being too practical.  
  
While they pondered, Denton burst through the door, gasping.  
  
"Heya Denton!", "Where ya been, Dents?" Greetings welcomed him. He pulled up a chair where the most newsies were gathered around, and pulled out his notebook.  
  
"I heard something about the girls going on a strike, any truth to it?" Denton said, writing down anything anyone said. His notes looked full to the brim after a flurry of writing.  
  
"Ya, we'se goin' on strike. We'se sick of bein' treated unfairly." Lit'l Bit replied, to which Denton picked up his pencil and asked, "Can I quote you on that?"  
  
Poem grabbed Denton's notebook and pencil and scribbled, 'Strike!' 'No respectt, no papes!'  
  
Denton crossed out one of the t's in 'respect', Poem frowned. She poked Skittery when he laughed.  
  
"It ain't mattah how it's spelled. We'se goin' on strike until Weasel and EVERYBODY gives us some respect!" Poem shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Denton's eyebrows creased when he looked over his notes, "So, you thinking of going up against Pulitzer himself like last time?" he half joked.  
  
Prairie rested her chin in her hands, and turned to Diamonds. "Pulitzer ain't got nothin' to do wit' it! It's Weasel and da distributors who need ta learn that da newsgoils got rights too. No more 30 when we ask for 50."  
  
Diamonds nodded slowly, envisioning strike signs. They would have to make them that night.  
  
Denton told them he might cover the story, but it wasn't a sure thing. Not many people were interested in the newsgirls or their rights. When the newsies went up against Pulitzer, that barely made the front page, Denton's paper being the only one to cover it. They just weren't interested in the newsies. Under the table, Pie took Diamonds' hand. Diamonds looked up in surprise, but smiled. She squeezed his hand, her eyes like stars. He smiled back.  
  
----  
  
Poem nailed the piece of wood to a stick and held it up. The girls cheered, the sign read: Strike!, it was a sign of new beginning.  
  
Stress painted 'Strike!' and 'No rights, No Papes!' on a few more signs, handing them to Dizzy to nail together.  
  
Smudge bounded down the stairs, retrieving some more paint, and tripped on Prairie's half full can of white paint. The paint looked like a river, spreading across the floor.  
  
Smudge's face matched her name, white blotches smeared everywhere. Her smile flipped upside down. Prairie giggled and turned back to her sign, but not before Smudge tossed a handful of paint on her back. It resulted in a paint war, by the end, everyone was covered with paint.  
  
Once the signs were finished, they piled them in a corner behind Norren's desk. Norren was beaming, but her eyes held a hint of worry. She felt glad the girls were standing up for themselves, no one in her time would have dared to go on strike, girls certainly weren't considered important back then. But she something tugged at the back of her mind, if they failed Weasel would probably be even worse, plus with the threat of another price rise always present, they would be in even more debt.  
  
She sighed as the girls took the stairs two at a time, wanting to get the night over with. The sooner the strike, the better.  
  
Norren smiled silently and wrung a dishrag over the table.  
  
----  
  
Soft snores over ruled the silence of the night. Smudge and Selley had one of their nightly sub-conscious conversations, no doubt talking about the strike.  
  
Derby lifted back a weightless curtain and stepped onto the fire escape. She sat, arms encircling her knees and thought about things.  
  
A firefly lazily flew by emitting a glow. Derby smiled.  
  
The moon was incandescent, the stars like small flames. Everything was perfect, just perfect.  
  
-- From the demented desk of Derby: *Sighs over the last paragraph* Can you tell I like describing nighttime? Next chapter: The infamous strike! 


	5. No respect, no papes

A/N: This story is taking forever to write, I actually have to plan it out instead of just throwing a bunch of words together like in my Mary Sue parody, lol.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Madison- Thanks so much! I really appreciate it ^_^  
  
Dizzy- Thank you! I hope I got your character right, lol.  
  
Stress- Poor Oscar and Morris. Thanks again!  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Weasel's face held it's usual sour expression as he waited for the newsies to come barreling in for their daily round of papers.  
  
The gates swung open with a rusty creak, the boys were right on time. They gathered around on the platform like usual.  
  
Weasel handed a newsie his papes with a strange expression on his face. His eyes narrowed in confusion, he slowly started to count heads. '. 39 . 40, hmm.' He thought, recounting once more. There seemed to be less newsies than usual.  
  
Finally it hit him, the girls were nowhere to be seen. He smacked Oscar and told him to count the newsies. Oscar shrugged and went back to tying bundles of papers.  
  
"Where are da goils?" Morris asked Weasel, staring dumbly out into the sea of shouting boys. The newsies grimy faces held no answer to his question.  
  
"Da goils? Hmmm.. Well, dey could be at da lodgin' house, or dey could be in Brooklyn. or, dey could be on strike." Jack mused, collecting his papers from Weasel.  
  
Weasel snorted, "Da goils? On strike? Outta ya mind Cowboy. Outta ya mind!" he continued laughing, thinking they would show up sooner or later. It wasn't his fault if they didn't want to sell that day.  
  
At a quarter past twelve, the gate swung open once again. Weasel smiled to himself, he knew the girls would be there. He motioned to Oscar and Morris to bundle more papes.  
  
Weasel was right. It was the girls. But not how he had expected.  
  
They marched in holding signs; he squinted to read them as they drew nearer. The signs read slogans like: 'No respect, no papes!' 'Strike!' and 'Respectt for all!'  
  
Oscar and Morris tripped over each other laughing; the stack of papers behind them toppled over and spilled onto the floor. Weasel jeered, laughing along. Girls on strike? That wouldn't last long.  
  
Weasel breathed in slowly, suppressing more laughs. He grabbed a stack of papes and flung them in front of Diamonds.  
  
Diamonds didn't reach in her pocket for money, nor crack a wise comment. She slung her sign over her shoulder and remained expressionless. Oscar and Morris picked themselves up off the ground and came to the window, smirking.  
  
"No papes today, Weasel." Prairie said, resting an elbow on Diamond's shoulder.  
  
"No papes, right. How many, kid?" Weasel rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'se deaf or jus' plain stupid?" Stress yelled, holding her strike sign high so Weasel could see it. Someone behind her shouted, "I t'ink we knows da answer to dat!"  
  
The boys crowded around behind them, eager to see something happen. Weasel's face was starting to grow red with anger. Oscar and Morris moved towards the door, looking for trouble to start.  
  
"We'se on strike, Weasel," Diamonds said, accentuating his name, "We ain't buyin' papes unless you'se treat us fairly." The rest of the girls nodded and exclaimed their agreement.  
  
Weasel eyed the signs, he hadn't expected them to be serious when he first saw them coming in.  
  
"How much harm could dey do? Da boys ain't on strike, da goils ain't gonna mattah." Oscar rolled his eyes at his uncle, then glared at the girls. Weasel nodded silently, it was probably true, but with the price of things always on the rise, Weasel needed as much profit as he could get.  
  
Weasel leaned out the window and sneered loudly, "Eh, den dat's your choice. You ain't buy papes, you ain't make any money. We'se got the boys still, dey give us more profit den all of youse combined!" and with that, he slammed the blind down.  
  
But inside his mind, the thought of the strike wouldn't go away. If the girls continued their strike, he would lose profit. The boys brought in enough money, but not enough to satisfy him. 'I'll wait it out.' He thought.  
  
Everyone turned to each other. "Now what?" the question hung in the air like smog. The boys moved in closer, wanting to hear what was next as well.  
  
Diamonds stood on the platform, "We'll wait. Dey ain't gonna like losin' money. So, we'se wait and see what happens. Dey can't hide forever." She finished.  
  
The others agreed without words, but knew something had to happen before the newsgirls either ran out of money or starved. Or Weasel gave in.  
  
"I t'ink we'se should get help. From Denton or someone." Dizzy said, sitting on a barrel looking thoughtful.  
  
Poem swung her sign like an axe, "How 'bout Roosevelt?" She jabbed her sign at Selley, who pretended to fight it.  
  
They all groaned, Poem laughed and threw her hands in the air. "Jus' throwin' ideas around."  
  
"Look, we'se ain't gonna be taken seriously yet. There ain't much we can do until Weasel finally gives up. He ain't gonna last long, trust me." Diamonds took out her pocket watch and glanced at it, "It's only been fifteen minutes and you'se all are losin' faith already?"  
  
"We'se ain't losin' faith, we just wanna get a fair deal!" Lit'l Bit exclaimed.  
  
"And we'se will! Give it time, besides, maybe Denton'll help us." Diamonds said, a sweep of her hand indicating there wasn't anything left to say about it.  
  
The boys backed up, letting the girls go through. They still had papers to sell, while the girls had a day of freedom.  
  
Skittery poked Specs on the arm, "T'ink it'll woik?"  
  
Specs shrugged, watching the newsgirls step onto the street. The newsies stood for a moment, then continued to their selling spots. The headlines reached the ears of the citizens.  
  
Tibby's felt emptier without everyone squished inside. Cake and Poem sat at a window table with Dizzy and Stress. Derby and Selley sat one table over, trying to get Denton to buy them lunch.  
  
Denton gave Selley a one dollar bill, telling her to buy her friends lunch. Selley grinned at Derby, they'd succeeded.  
  
With a tug at his bow tie, Denton leaned on Cake's table and pulled out his notebook, pen in hand, ready to write.  
  
"You'se gonna help us, Dents?" Stress said, looking slightly hopeful. Denton bit into a chicken wing, clearing his throat before answering. "Well, I, um, I don't know what I cab do," The girls tried to hide their disappointment, "BUT, we'll see I suppose." Denton concluded, quickly picking up another chicken wing to avoid any more questions.  
  
Derby put her head in her hands, "What about an article on the strike?"  
  
Denton showed her the notes. He had been writing down quotes and observations, the strike was a big fear to newspaper big shots, not just to Weasel. If the girls didn't sell, less papers would be sold, that worried the newspaper staff.  
  
"It could be a big story, but I just don't know yet. I think you can all do it if you try though. Girls are starting to play a more dominant role in today's society. You might even be able to vote one day." Denton smiled at them, receiving looks of disbelief in response.  
  
"Vote.Girls'll vote when Pulitzer stops liking money." Cake scoffed. Dizzy and Stress laughed, while Selley looked perplexed. She didn't understand too much about voting yet.  
  
Prairie and Lit'l Bit burst into Tibby's. The wind gusted in, howling like a ghost. Unusually windy weather for the summer.  
  
"Dave t'inks he knows someone who can help us get our strike known." Prairie said breathlessly, as though she'd been running.  
  
Everyone stared at her, if Denton wasn't that interested in them, who would be?  
  
"He said dere's a journalist who t'inks he could get our story in da papes, Dave said he's meet us here tomorrah and let us know." Lit'l Bit finished for her, pulling up a seat.  
  
Denton raised his eyebrows; he was skeptical about the idea of another journalist wanting to help the girls with the strike. Most journalists were serious about their work; a story about newsgirls wanting rights wasn't a big issue.  
  
Denton quietly left while the others yelled questions at Prairie and Lit'l Bit, he knew they'd been looking for a chance to get help and finally it was there. He was still wary about the journalist wanting to help, although he wasn't about to interfere.  
  
But something felt wrong.  
  
  
  
---From the demented desk of Derby: Dun dun dun! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! (By the way, I go the name Cake from thinking about Pie Eater. just in case you were wondering lol) 


	6. The meeting

A/N: *Blinks at the computer* I forget where I am. uhhh. If this chappie is a bit awkward, sorry, but I haven't been able to update for the past few days so I've kinda lost my place. But never fear! Derby is here. and updating! Oh, there will be more romancey stuff later, but I want to get through this part first. And then Skittery is mine! Bwah ha ha! *Cough*  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first few. ^_^  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
"I'm Mr. Blise. Yes, pronounced bliss." Blue eyes smiled, crinkling at the corners. A wide smile played upon the man's lips. His voice matched his jolly face. He seemed like a grandparent rather than a journalist.  
  
The newsgirls crowded around him that afternoon in Tibby's, eager to hear what help he could offer. David had introduced them earlier that morning; he was hopeful that he could help persuade Weasel to give the girls fair rights.  
  
"So you can help us, right? I mean, with da strike an' all?" Poem asked him, mentally conjuring a picture of a big victory celebration after they defeated Weasel. She smiled inwardly.  
  
"I believe so. After all, the press must be more wary of the newsies, especially after the strike against Pulitzer. I do reckon that your strike for equal rights could start a new wave of awareness." Blise replied. He spoke with an uptown accent that gave off an air of sophistication.  
  
He was dressed like royalty, to the girls at least. His black military style coat was adorned with elegant gold buttons. The light bounced gently off his engraved gold pocket watch and matching cuff links. His gray hair was neatly combed, and his shoes shined like a new penny.  
  
He took out a small card from his breast pocket and put it on the table. "My card. It has everything you will need to know to contact me. I think this strike could be a huge story. Don't let them get you down, girls." He smiled a last time and left, the small bell on the door tinkled cheerfully.  
  
The girls stared numbly at the table. Every pair of eyes rested on the card.  
  
Stress picked it up and read aloud, "Jeremy Blise. Professional Journalist. 145 Luderitz Avenue, South-West, Manhattan." She whistled, "Luderitz Avenue, ain't many people from aroun' here live dere."  
  
Cake nodded, "Yeah, dem hoity-toity houses and papes delivered to da doors!"  
  
Diamonds sighed, putting her elbows on the table. It wasn't often any big shot like Blise would have an interest in a newsie's strike. But he had seemed friendly enough, and had taken a few notes during the conversation.  
  
"You'se think he'll actually help us?" Dizzy queried, pocketing the card. It may come in handy later on.  
  
"I guess we'se have ta wait an' see." Diamonds said. The others turned back to their lunches, deciding they'd have to follow Diamond's words.  
  
Denton sat in a solitary corner, half hidden by a shadow. He hadn't intended to listen to the journalist's conversation with the girls, but he'd come at the right time. He quietly but furiously wrote down things he had heard, thinking they would help him figure out a few things about Blise.  
  
Blise had been polite and cheery, but Denton felt something was odd about him. He knew most journalists would never just take on the girl's story like that. And unless Blise was desperate or plain bored, he wouldn't have helped them, it was a job risk.  
  
"I don't think you should trust Blise." Denton blurted, walking towards the girl's tables. They raised skeptical eyebrows and tossed their hats at him.  
  
"If I'se didn't know bettah, I'd t'ink you'se jealous!" Lit'l Bit snickered, half angry that Denton would barge in on them like that. It wasn't his business.  
  
The others laughed, agreeing.  
  
Denton quickly started explaining his theory, telling them his notes just didn't add up.  
  
The girls glared or snickered again, cutting Denton's speech off. They had found someone who would help them, he hadn't offered.  
  
Cake rolled her eyes, and showed Denton the card Dizzy had retrieved from her pocket. "See? He's poifectly trustwoithy!" She said, exasperated.  
  
Denton examined the card, even taking out his glasses to search it. Poem snatched the card back, Denton's hands still in front of him.  
  
"I'se don't know what you'se so worried about. He ain't a sleaze." She shook her head, as if trying to clear his words from her head.  
  
He sighed and turned away from the table. "I suppose you could be right. Perhaps he thinks it could be a worth while story."  
  
"Of coise it's woith while! It's our rights." Selley spoke up. She had been listening intently the entire time. Denton opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and headed towards the door.  
  
The slight breeze swayed lazily into the restaurant, the door wide open.  
  
"Just remember, looks can be deceiving." He warned, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
They all looked at each other. Denton was acting strange. He had been so willing to help the boys with their strike, were girls not important?  
  
"Jealous! Jealous!" Smudge taunted the door; not realizing Denton had already left. She stopped grinning and looked at the faces staring at her. Derby coughed and buried her face in a menu.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Well Blise, what have you found out?" The man leaned back in his heavy leather chair, pursing his lips. He narrowed his eyes, expectant of an answer.  
  
Blise smiled, "Quite a bit, sir. These girls are indeed taking this strike to extremes. They haven't sold any papers for two days so far, I expect it to last a few weeks."  
  
The man breathed deeply, and lit a pipe. He slipped it in his mouth and paced the room. "This 'strike' of theirs could cost me more than is needed, Blise. You do know that." He peered at Blise, blowing a hazy ring of smoke.  
  
"Er. yes sir, I'm quite aware. I took some notes, they might be of some interest to you." Blise ran a hand through his hair; the smell of sweet tobacco filled his nose.  
  
"Mm. So I see. Give them here." The man replied, grasping the notebook in his heavily ringed hands, his face contorted into a look of disgust as he scanned the notes. "Ridiculous. Absurd. I won't have it!"  
  
Blise sat down nervously, wringing his wrists, waiting the judgment.  
  
The man crumpled the notes in his fist and tossed theme into a wastebasket. "Time will stop before I have these over-praised urchins going on strike. They won't succeed. Will they, Blise?" a sneering face leered into Blise's.  
  
"N.. No sir. Absolutely not." He answered, fumbling to put his coat on.  
  
"Make sure of it."  
  
Blise nodded curtly and near ran out the door.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Denton flipped open a thick leather bound book engraved with gold leaf writing on the cover. The swish of the pages was oddly calming.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing on Blise. He can't be as willing as they think!" He mumbled to himself. The light flickered faintly above him, the library was old nothing worked as well as it had in its prime days.  
  
He snapped the book shut with gusto and rubbed his temple.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Ain't so rich anymore are ya Pulitzer!" Smudge laughed, kicking her sheets. She mumbled more nonsense before finally falling out of her dream and into blank sleep.  
  
Prairie looked into the darkness of the bunks and quietly slipped out of her bed. She pulled on a light sweater found on the floor before giving the room a last look and gently pulling open the window.  
  
She landed lightly on the fire escape and climbed down, adjusting her cap and took out a small candle she had retrieved last moment. A quick swipe of a match on a tree trunk set the wick alight.  
  
Putting a hand over the flame, she jogged to a large stone building. The pillars in the front loomed in the dark. She shuddered and tried the heavy wooden doors. Locked. She could see a dim light inside, and knew the windows wouldn't have been locked yet.  
  
Prairie swung around to the side of the building and lifted a window, slipped inside and adjusted her eyes to the musty gloom.  
  
--- From the Demented desk of Derby: Ooo! Sorta cliffhanger! Stay tuned folks. 


	7. Twists and turns abound

A/N: Well, By geez! I'm updating (surprise, surprise)! THANK YOU reviewers, you made my crappy day less crappy ^^ (Irish Fury and Ann Valentine, I will definitely include your characters, if your not in this chap don't worry you'll be in the next one =D)  
  
Disclaimer: Yaddi ya.The author's own their own characters, Disney owns newsies, I own myself ect ect.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
The yellow glow from the flame cast a delicate glow on Prairie's face as she tip toed on the scuffed wooden floor. She noticed the small light she had seen from the window before had grown considerably dimmer.  
  
The slight sound of pages flicking caught her attention. She flipped a piece of stringy red hair out of her eyes, looking towards the noise.  
  
Denton sat at a small table in the corner, muttering and pulling books off the shelves.  
  
Prairie let out a sigh of relief. It was only Denton; she had thought for sure it had been the custodian or another authoritive figure she didn't want to get entangled with. Breaking into the old library wouldn't be looked upon with kindness; she didn't want to risk going back to the orphanage.  
  
A tide of memories flooded her mind; she sat against a bookcase, her heart still pounding against her chest. The orphanage. Even the word brought back dreaded memories of older girls sneering and stealing, the stronger girls bullying to get their way. The owner certainly didn't care.  
  
She took a deep breath as her mother's spirited face and jovial ways appeared behind her eyes. She should have never stolen anything from that baker, and then she would still be with her mother. But she didn't want to leave the newsies, they were family now.  
  
"Besides, me muddah would nevah want me back anyway." Prairie thought, banishing any further memories.  
  
She peered at the table where Denton sat, her brow creased.  
  
"'Eya Denton! Didn't know you'se were here." She grinned, smacking her candle onto the table. Denton jumped, nearly yelling in surprise.  
  
"Ahem. uh. hello Prairie, interesting way of meeting. What are you doing here, especially when this place is supposed to be closed?" Denton replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I was wonderin' da same ting, Denton." She smirked. The dim light above washed out the eerie glow of the candle. Her face seemed ghostly.  
  
Denton sighed and showed her the book he had been inspecting. He had been searching for information on Blise, and apparently, found none.  
  
"You do know this means he may not be a real journalist?"  
  
"I s'pected it all along, Dent. I ain't stupid. Ain't nobody in' rested in da newsgoils." Prairie shrugged, casually leaning against the bookcase, her face nonchalant.  
  
"You. know that? Aren't you the least bit worried what he may do?" Denton answered, stunned by her carefree attitude.  
  
Prairie glanced out the window, the stars had faded to a smoggy gold. She turned back to Denton, "No."  
  
She left him in shock as she headed towards the aisle containing fairy tales. She picked up 'Cinderella' and stared thoughtfully at the cover. She smiled faintly, remembering the stories her mother had read to her. Tales of talking animals, friendly witches, evil kings and beautiful princesses.  
  
Denton's shadow cast over Prairie, she looked up.  
  
"What if he makes things worse? What if your all sent to the refuge, or the orphanage? He seems a man of bad character, Prairie."  
  
"It ain't mattah anymore Denton. It jist ain't gonna mattah." She sighed. Picking up the book she slipped back out the window, disappearing as quickly as she had come.  
  
Denton stood in the patch of moonlight, what had she meant by it didn't matter? He slowly turned back to the books, his face askew with confusion.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
"God damned children, stealing the books. Second one this week." The librarian snarled, walking with the seamstress, Agatha.  
  
"They oughta be locked up like the 'ittle rats they are." Agatha pronounced, waving her cane around. By no means did she need the cane, it was said she used it to hit any children she found needing it.  
  
Prairie snickered, watching them complain. The book she had taken last night lay under her pillow back at the lodging house. She turned back to the other girls, lounging around the distribution center.  
  
Weasel tried vainly to shoo them away, with no results. They laughed and threw anything they could find at him. Oscar and Morris looked angrier than a hundred taunted bulls.  
  
"How long ya t'ink dis can last?" Selley asked Diamonds. Diamonds yawned, "Ain't sure, Sells. Could end tomorrah, or keep goin' until we'se starve ta death."  
  
Selley's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates; the prospect of death was horrifying. "Eh, don't worry, we'se gots Denton ta pay for our lunches." Cake laughed.  
  
The day seemed to drag on endlessly. Weasel gave up on them, Denton was nowhere to be found, and the boys had selling to do.  
  
"We oughta see dat Blise about da strike again. He ain't showed up anywhere lately." Lit'l Bit suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Poem agreed, "Maybe he thought of somethin'."  
  
Poem, Cake, Dizzy and Diamonds all agreed to go to Blise's house for any news he had to offer. He lived in the Southwest, a mere 20-minute walk, or 5-minute streetcar ride if they find one to jump.  
  
The streetcar was barely stopped before the four jumped expertly onto the back, hanging onto the rail. Poem laughed as she saw the ticket inspector fuming.  
  
Luderitz Avenue was everything it was made out to be. The tress lined the streets, tall and regal. The houses were expansive, often with pewter or brass ornaments standing at the doors. They looked clean and rich, the grass trimmed to perfection. Even the sky seemed clearer over the roofs.  
  
"145. 145. Dere it is!" Cake exclaimed, pointing to a gray house with ornate shudders.  
  
"Dat's a house? Dat ain't a house! Dat's a. a. castle!" Poem said in disbelief. It's gleaming gates and winding path could have proved that true.  
  
The doorbell chimed a cheery tune; it seemed to suit Blise's personality. A young woman with mousey brown hair and extravagant clothes answered it. She frowned at the girls.  
  
"What do you want?" She said with obvious distaste. She eyed their ragged clothes and caps, her eyes stopping at Diamond's scuffed shoes, "Well?"  
  
"We're. er. here ta see mistah Blise.We have some business wid him." Dizzy explained, looking past the woman into the color-coordinated house.  
  
"With you," The woman scoffed, "Very well. I'll get him. you must be confused though." She wandered off into the rooms, murmuring about orphans.  
  
Blise appeared momentarily, his smile widened as he saw them. Telling the woman to find some tea, he showed the girls into a large navy blue room trimmed neatly with white.  
  
"So ya see, mistah Blise, we'se is needing some help. We jist wanna know if you'se found anyt'ing useful yet." Poem concluded, slurping her tea. The woman looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
"Yes, yes. I realize you will need some reinforcements. I doubt any other papers are covering your strike, "He looked thoughtful, "Perhaps I could take a few pictures tomorrow? Will you be doing anything?"  
  
"We was t'inking about strikin' outside Weasel's office as usual." Dizzy trailed off.  
  
"Excellent! I'm sure the city would be concerned to hear that the newsgirls aren't being treated fairly. It's quite possible that tomorrow, you could change history!" He jumped up, nearly tipping over with enthusiasm.  
  
"T'anks for ya time, Mistah Blise." Cake giggled, leaving with the others.  
  
"Foolish, Jeremy. Utterly stupid idea to be leading them on like that." The woman scorned, picking up the tea tray and empty cups.  
  
"Who said I am leading them on, Martha?" Blise raised his eyebrows at her, and turned quietly back to his study.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Pie Eater sat silently next to Diamonds, listening to her talk softly about the strike and Blise.  
  
The park was cast in a golden shadow of the sunset. A few couples lingered together, never wanting to part. The sun was slowly dipping farther down.  
  
Pie watched Diamond's face as she talked, taking it in. He never wanted to forget it. Diamond's turned to him and smiled, she seemed so much younger. The last of the sunlight played on her cheeks.  
  
"An' so I hope we can get t'rough dis." She nearly whispered. Pie looked into her eyes, and leaned closer. Without a moment's notice he kissed her. She looked at him in surprise, but grinned and leaned against him, smiling happily.  
  
  
  
---From the demented desk of Derby: *Grabs Pie's ankle and refuses to let go* Oooh, Pie you little Romeo! Hmmm. silly Prairie, acting suspicious. *Eats another Vitamin C candy* Maybe I should stop eating these.I think I'm getting hyper. 


	8. Predictable

A/N: *Gasps* I think I hold the record for the longest period of time without updating. It's all school's fault, dumb homework and such -_-". Anywho, I'll update more often. (Btw, sorry if the plot is sorta similar to the movie, but I have no ideas)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the unrecognizable newsies except for Diamonds, Smudge, Stress, Dizzy, Slash!, Fighter and the others belong to their respectable owners. Oh and I own the cookie crumb stuck between the space bar and 'b' button. Yum. Lol.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"I say we'se go ta Brooklyn and get some re.. re.. reinfore'ments." Cake said, banging her heels against a barrel in Newsie Square.  
  
"And what? Get Spot ta talk ta Weasel?" Stress rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
  
Cake frowned and leaned back against the statue in a huff, "No I mean get da goils ta help us."  
  
The others mulled over the idea.  
  
"I'se t'ink it's a good idea." Dizzy decided, the others agreed.  
  
"We'se should go now, 'fore it gets too dark. I ain't want to be in Brooklyn when it's dark." Derby jumped off a barrel.  
  
Cake and a few other girls started off towards Brooklyn, Prairie among them. She kept quiet unsure of when the time would be right to tell her friends what Blise was up to.  
  
The Brooklyn Bridge loomed a few steps before them, beckoning the girls to continue.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"He's an ignorant, stupid, warm hearted fool." The man sneered, snapping a finger over a page of Blise's notes, "It's as though he wants to help them."  
  
A short, pale man with ragged clothing and a nervous presence sat opposite the other man, his fingers gripping the sides of the chair.  
  
"I agree, Sir."  
  
"Of course you do. Finnigan, I think it's time you intervened. Blise doesn't seem to be able to. ah. stay on track. We can't have these street rats ruining my fine business, can we?" The man inquired, his bowler hat tipped to one side.  
  
Finnigan trembled, "No sir. We certainly can't. I. I was thinking, we let Blise go ahead with his double crossing plan and then BANG!" he smacked his hand on his knee, "We get him, and those girls too."  
  
"Good, Good. I suggest you hurry and get with it then, Finnigan. We don't have much time. Go! Go!" The man pushed Finnigan out the door, and slammed it shut.  
  
He picked up a picture of a young girl with a smudged face and blonde hair.  
  
"I shall get you back one day, my dear. One day." He sighed and placed the picture back onto the shelf.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Brooklyn girls were in their usual selling spots, it wasn't hard to round them up.  
  
"A strike? Ain't a half bad idea." Slash Stahl, a known Brooklyn newsie, exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we'se can help. We ain't gonna back out on you'se." Fighter Mallory nodded, gaining approval.  
  
"We'll meet you'se at Tibby's tomarrah, noon. Blise'll be dere too." Diamonds spit shook with Slash and grinned, "Dis is gonna be well worth it."  
  
Cheers erupted like a volcano from the mass of girls huddled around the docks. It was nearly deafening. Citizens passing by turned and stared, some frowned with disapproval towards the ragged bunch, others smiled in a sympathetic way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ah Martha, such unfortunate children. I don't know what I can possibly do. Ifi don't go along with the boss's plan. well, I may end up in my grave by the end of the week! But if I do, those children, those poor orphans, will be struck down quicker than you can say Oh Heaven!" Blise sat in his living room, sighing sadly.  
  
"Dirty children. There are still footprints on the carpet! Mind you, that's no reason to be cruel, is it now. Jeremy, those children need your help, don't you dare go on with your boss's plan! I shall wish never to see your face again if you do. Do what is right." Martha preached, her tea cup splashing tea on her dress.  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment, Martha resting her chin on her knuckles while Blise sighed again. He turned back to Martha, an uncertain look on his face.  
  
"I shall do what's right." He concluded, and walked briskly out of the room. Not once stopping to turn around, not even to close the door.  
  
Martha sighed and hauled herself from the chair.  
  
"I do hope he knows what he's doing."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Medda's was crowded as usual, every seat filled and every table full. Medda's voice rang about the hall, echoing with each song.  
  
Jack grinned and put an arm around Stress, singing along lightly. Stress smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Medda took a final bow and twirled off the stage in a cloud of perfume and pink chiffon.  
  
"Dat was good, as usual." Diamonds said, leaning against Pie Eater. Pie agreed, stuffing his hand in his pocket. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Cake cartwheeled out onto the street laughing joyfully. A fruit vendor scowled as she teetered drunkenly by his cart, nearly falling into a basket of oranges.  
  
It was nearly ten at night and the newsies were ready to burst with happiness. With the strike underway, a journalist to help and romance blooming everything seemed to be going well. Except for Denton's strange behavior the last couple of days, but he was easy to ignore and was pushed into the back of their minds.  
  
"Tomarrah Selley," Smudge put an arm around her shoulders, "Tomarrah we'se gonna have a rally. And blise is gonna help, and Brooklyn and maybe Denton'll come if he gets his head outta his a."  
  
She was cut off by Skittery who appeared next to her, silent as a ghost. He steered Smudge out of the way of a pole remarking she had had too much to drink that evening.  
  
"I ain't been drinkin'." Smudge complained, knocking into a wall face first.  
  
Skittery snickered and led her away, Smudge nursing a quickly swelling lip.  
  
Selley giggled, usually none of the newsies were like that, but it was a night of celebration.  
  
"Woo!" Pie Eater yelled, out of his quiet state. He pulled Diamonds by the hand, towards the lodging house. He stopped at the doorway.  
  
"'Night Diamonds." He said, taking both her hands in his.  
  
"Night Pie." She replied, and pulled away.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe for a moment, and breathed in the air silently. The turned and went inside.  
  
"Had a good time, goils?" Mrs. Norren asked. She smiled fondly at the cluster of girls streaming through the door.  
  
"Sure did, Norren." Cake laughed, running up the stairs, shoving a confused Smudge out of the way. Smudge ran a hand through her tangled hair and giggled, not fully comprehending anything.  
  
Norren watched them hurry towards the bunk, eager for the next day to arrive. She smiled and wrote a few notes in her black covered book in the desk.  
  
"Don't give up, goils." She whispered, before blowing out the candle.  
  
  
  
--From the demented desk of Derby: Things will get exciting soon, all this boring junk is leading up to it! I promise. {Ps: Sorry to Smudge :P} 


	9. A Turn of Events

A/N: Thank you Stress and Dizzy for reviewing ^_^. Big twist type thingy in this chapter. (Has anyone noticed I always end a chapter with Diamonds and Pie? oO)  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Prairie glanced to the clock hanging on the wall, covered with dust. The time was hard to read through the dark of the bunkroom.  
  
She slipped quietly out of her bunk with the same candle, now just a stub, she had used during her library visit. Casting a furtive glance at the others sleeping, she ducked out the window onto the fire escape.  
  
The night air had chilled, making Prairie wish she had worn something warmer. The fire escape was slippery from the late night dew.  
  
With a few cautious steps, she managed to get down, landing on the dirty sidewalk. She flattened herself against the wall, looking over both shoulders before running swiftly into a darkened alley nearby.  
  
The alley, surrounded by closed shops and run down houses, wasn't the most pleasant place to be in the middle of the night.  
  
"I gotta find Denton. I bet Blise'll try somethin' tomorrow. I know I said it didn't mattah, but it does. I shoulda let Denton help sooner." She thought, her hands shaking ever so slightly.  
  
A soft shuffle behind caused her to swing around, fists clenched. Nobody was there, just a shadow.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow but continued on, trying to figure where Denton would be. She stopped at the end of another alley, and shielded her eyes from the bright moon's glow. Did he live over there? Or on that street? She couldn't remember.  
  
Just as she was about to set off towards James Street, another noise, this time louder, reached her ears. She began to run, uncertain of what was there. The noise behind her grew louder and quicker, almost like footsteps. Heavy footsteps.  
  
She turned to look behind her; a pale face loomed there. Prairie muffled a scream, the face was horrifying. A scar crossed the right eye, the lips were twisted into a strange smile and at his side was a metal club, glinting maliciously.  
  
The man grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her in an unnaturally tight grip. Prairie struggled to get free but to no avail. The man spoke, "Well, well, I've been looking for you, m'dear. You know so much more than you should." She tried to twist out of his grip; he seemed to have iron fists.  
  
"Let me introduce myself properly, I am Marcus Finnigan. Well known to mister Blise. We work together you see, He and I. He told me that you seemed to know what he was up to after he took those notes. Clever one, aren't you." Finnigan continued, "The boss won't be very happy if you destroy our little plot. And we can't have that, so I'm afraid you must go."  
  
Prairie's eyes widened, she knew what he meant by 'go.' She looked around wildly, searching for anything, anyone, to help her. She found nothing.  
  
He closed his grip around her shoulders and reached into his coat pocket. A pewter pistol, the same menacing color as the club, was retrieved.  
  
He curled a lip and pulled the trigger.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sun shone through the curtains, making delicate patterns on the girl's faces. Selley was up first like always. She had awoken earlier that morning, when it was still a misty dark outside. She had thought she had heard something, but when she peered out the window, nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
Cake yawned and stumbled into the bathroom, perusing the floor for a clean towel.  
  
"Where's Prairie?" Dizzy inquired, noticing the red haired girl wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
Poem shrugged, "Probably out somewheres. You'se know how she gets."  
  
The meeting at Tibby's was at noon that day; they had a few hours before they were due to meet with Blise and the Brooklyn girls. No one bothered to give Prairie's whereabouts a second thought, she was sure to appear sooner or later. She wouldn't miss the rally.  
  
Stress turned towards Prairie's bunk, something didn't feel right. She quirked a brow, but decided it was nothing to worry about. Prairie often disappeared.  
  
The distribution center was crowded with all the newsies hurrying to get their papers. From a far they looked like a line of ants, busy and rushed.  
  
The girls spent most of the morning taunting Weasel and sending Oscar and Morris on wild goose chases. Selley folded numerous paper hats with the younger newsies her age. Poem hid behind a barrel while Oscar ran after her, threatening and cursing.  
  
The clock in Weasel's office chimed twelve times, signaling noon. As though on cue, they clambered to Tibby's, awaiting the meeting.  
  
Blise had already arrived and was sitting at a small booth, flipping through a few pages of notes. He looked up and smiled when the throng of newsies came through the door, the small bell ringing on the door.  
  
"Girls. Good to see you. We need to talk about this rally." He said, showing the camera.  
  
After an hour-long conversation, it was decided the rally would be held that night in the Newsies Square, eight o' clock.  
  
"Good. Good. I'll be there right on time. Get ready, you will be changing the face of Newsie rights forever." Blise ensured, tipping his hat and leaving.  
  
"Prairie bettah show up soon. She ain't gonna want ta miss da rally tonight." Poem announced.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"The rally is tonight sir. We will be able to get them then." Blise was standing in the man's office once more, fiddling with his hat in his hands.  
  
The man stepped out from a shadow, his face revealed. He had graying hair much like Blise's, combed into a slick style. His eyes were a hard gray, he wore an immaculate suit. A cigar hung limply from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Excellent. I do not want any bloodshed though Blise. I assume you know that." The man ordered, picking up the picture of the girl. He smiled sadly at it, "I don't want these infuriating orphans ruining my business, but I don't want ANY of them harmed, do you hear?" Blise nodded. "Good."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Herst?" Blise inquired.  
  
"What is it now, Blise?" William Herst, owner of The Journal replied, turning a sharp eye on Blise.  
  
"Who IS that girl in that picture?" He asked, pointing towards the blonde haired girl in the picture.  
  
Herst snapped, "None of your business. Get out! You have work to do." He watched Blise scuttle nervously out the door after being reprimanded.  
  
He quickly shoved the picture into a drawer, and leaned back into his chair. Things were not working as he had planned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She still ain't here!" Cake exclaimed, concern crossing her face. The girls were gathered in Newsies Square later that evening. The rally was set to begin as soon as Brooklyn arrived. But there was still no sign of Prairie.  
  
"She'll come, she ain't gonna miss dis." Diamonds said. But she wasn't so sure herself, Prairie wouldn't have normally missed the meeting at Tibby's and now she hadn't shown up for the rally. It was looking dim.  
  
Stress chewed a finger nail, "I say we'se look fer her, somethin' might have happened."  
  
It was a unanimous decision. Stress, Diamonds and Selley would search for Prairie while the others stayed behind to wait for Brooklyn and Blise.  
  
"If we'se ain't back by da time Brooklyn gets here, den tell 'em where we are." Diamonds told the group, they huddled around the statue wondering what could be going on.  
  
The three split up, every street, shop and yard was scoured for any sign of Prairie. No such luck. Selley stopped numerous strangers to ask if they had seen her, no one had any information. It seemed hopeless.  
  
Stress sighed and put an arm around Selley, waiting for Diamonds to return. Selley looked into the sky with tears nearly spilling over her cheeks.  
  
"PRARIE!" A sudden voice shouted with urgency. Selley and Stress turned to look at the where the voice was coming from.  
  
Diamonds appeared and grabbed their sleeves pulling them into an eternally dark alley next to the old bookstore.  
  
They peered into the darkness; a small figure was slumped against the wall, pools of blood turned crimson on the ground from being exposed to the smoggy air.  
  
Selley gasped, the figure had dusty red hair.  
  
It was Prairie. Stress shook the cold girl. Prairie didn't move. Her eyes were open but held no life. She was pale and still.  
  
"She's gone." Diamonds whispered, a sob rose from her throat. Selley turned and ran, the others on her heels.  
  
They burst into the Square, everyone turned to look. Brooklyn had finally come, they cheered and laughed but stopped abruptly.  
  
"What happened?" Slash asked, putting down her strike sign.  
  
Diamonds faced her, "Prairie. She's dead."  
  
  
  
----From Derby: *Grabs a tissue* I don't know where that came from, anyway, more twists abound next chapter. I know it's getting sort of hard to understand but I'm sorting it all out slowly, because I have a good ending in mind now ^_^ (By the way, is it spelled Herst or Hurst? If anyone can remember, let me know pleeease!) 


	10. Ragged Angel

A/N: Thanks Stress & Dizzy for letting me know the right spelling of Hearts ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Slash's face turned to shock, "Dead? But.. what, who? How?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." Diamonds replied softly, quickly wiping away a tear daring to roll down her cheek as she spoke. The sea of faces stared at her, all wondering what had happened.  
  
"Why'd anyone wasn't ta kill Prairie? She didn't do anything." Lit'l Bit knitted her brows, "It ain't make sense."  
  
As if on cue, Blise strode happily up to the girls, whistling cheerfully. His mood contrasted with the girls, like day to night.  
  
"Good to see you all again. I hope I can get some good pictures." He smiled, fishing for the cloth used to cover the top of the camera in a small briefcase he had been carrying.  
  
A silence greeted him, he stared around almost nervously.  
  
"I.. What seems to be the matter? Is something wrong?" he queried, concern crossing his face, but it seemed feigned. His face a mask of nothing.  
  
Poem cocked her head at him; there was something strange about him today. He seemed too jolly, too joyous.  
  
"Perhaps I should come back another time." He mumbled, ready to make a hasty run. The girls inched closer slowly, a pack of lions.  
  
"It was him." Diamonds said. Her voice expressionless as if she recognized murderers daily.  
  
The others who had been able to hear her nodded. It was painfully obvious that Blise had had something to do with Prairie's death.  
  
Diamonds lurched forward to run after Blise who had realized what the girls had figured and ran into the distance, but Smudge held her back.  
  
"We ain't have any evidence, except.. well, Denton knows something about Blise, or so he says anyway. We oughta talk to 'im." She advised, Diamonds sighed but agreed. They would have to find Denton tonight.  
  
"Da rally is cancelled! We ain't stickin' with da strike until the moiderer is behind bars. Freedom shouldn't cost us lives." Diamonds announced to the crowd, a nervous whisper floated about.  
  
Diamonds and Smudge took off running towards Denton's apartment, a mere ten minute journey.  
  
Smudge knocked loudly on the thick door, a moment later it opened slowly, Denton's face appeared looking tired.  
  
"Smudge. Diamonds. What are you doing here?" He inquired, searching in his pocket for his pocket watch.  
  
"We cancelled da rally. For now. Prairie's been moidered, and we t'ink Blise did it." Smudge replied, barging into his apartment and taking a seat at a table.  
  
Denton nodded sadly, "Let me tell you something about Blise. Prairie knew it all along. Blise isn't a journalist, he works for William Hearst, and you know him obviously. Old Bill." Denton chuckled slightly, "After the strike against Pulitzer, Hearst felt Pulitzer had gotten more recognition than he deserved. He hired 'spies' so to say; to keep an eye on the newsies to ensure nothing like that would ever happen again, it was bad for business. When he heard about your strike, he went ballistic. Angry that you would dare to rise again."  
  
Diamonds interrupted him, "But da strike ain't have anyt'ing ta do with da journal."  
  
"No, it has plenty to do with The Journal. Another strike means another achievement for the newsies, making The Journal look bad regardless. People are becoming more aware of women's rights, and with your strike, Hearst got scared that the public would turn on him for letting discrimination happen. And so, he sent Blise to take a look. He wasn't pleased with what he saw. But, I don't believe he would have ordered Blise to kill Prairie. This is where Hearst's main 'spy' comes into the picture. Marcus Finnigan, eager to please Hearst and become his assistant. Finningan would do anything to move up and gain power." He stopped and cleared his throat, wiped his eye and continued,  
  
"Blise and Hearst devised a plan that at the rally tonight Blise would call the police and have most of you arrested, and anyone encouraging the strike. Finnigan knew the plan, and found out from numerous sources that Prairie had a suspicion about the plan. Thinking it would please Hearst, he was probably the one to murder Prairie."  
  
"How'd you find all dis out?" Smudge asked, eyeing a notebook on Denton's desk. "Research. And a little snooping, I waited around The Journal's office building and found out a few things. Strange characters there." Denton answered, rubbing his hands together, shoulders sagged with sadness.  
  
Diamonds sniffled loudly and took a deep breath, "So, how do we get da bulls involved? I mean, we gotta get Finnigan an' Blise and dem arrested, right?"  
  
"Yes, but they're powerful people. Under Hearst's wing they have the law on their side. It won't be easy." He said, "Listen give me some time to think of something. We can beat them if we try. Come back tomorrow evening and bring the others."  
  
They nodded and headed out the door, Diamond turned back towards Denton,"Denton. Thanks."  
  
He nodded curtly and continued scribbling in his notebook.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Poem? Do you think Prairie is sellin' papes with da angels in heaven?" Selley asked, sitting next to her near- idol on the fire escape.  
  
Poem clenched her jaw for a moment; the tears that once stained her cheeks had left a red track behind them, invisible in the dark of night, "Nah. She's probably laughin' at all of us cryin' over her. She was always like that. Probably has everyt'ing she evah wanted."  
  
"She's an angel, right?" The small girl asked hopefully, scared of the answer.  
  
"Coise she is." Poem hit Selley's cap lightly, and smiled.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Hearst threw a small brass statue in the direction of the door, his ears a flaming red.  
  
"You did WHAT? You disgusting, blithering.." Hearst stuttered out of anger, "Fool. You will rot in hell I'm sure!"  
  
Finnigan shivered slightly, cowering against the office door, "But.. But.. Sir, you said you were going to get rid of them, I assumed.. I assumed you meant.." His voice faltered.  
  
"Assuming made a fool of you. I shall have you arrested tomorrow. Murdering, a child. A goddamned child!" Hearst shook with rage, his mind a tempest of anger. He picked up the picture of the blonde girl and shoved it in Finnigan's face.  
  
"Do you see this? Do you? Look at it. That is my daughter, who ran away from home years ago. What if you had killed her instead of the orphan you did?" He shook his head as if trying to clear his mind, "It doesn't matter who it was. It shouldn't have been anyone. Fool! Damned bastard."  
  
Hearst motioned for the guard standing solemnly nearby to take Finnigan away, his face pure disgust. Finnigan begged and pleaded, near screaming by the time the guard had dragged him roughly down the stairs towards a carriage waiting outside.  
  
Hearst stroked the picture frame, still shaking with anger, "Liesel. Where are you? Why are you against me? Come back one day." He sighed. The picture was placed carefully back into the drawer, Hearst took one last glimpse around his office before shutting the door behind him.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Sobs and sniffles were the only sound at the lodging house that night. Everyone had finally come to face the fact that Prairie was gone, the future looked bleak.  
  
Diamonds sat on her bunk, staring across the aisle at Prairie's empty bunk. It seemed like a tomb looming darkly in the gloom, the sheets folded carefully as always. Prairie was never messy; she always made her bed much to the delight of Mrs. Norren.  
  
Selley and Poem had returned from the fire escape before Diamonds and Smudge had arrived back from their visit to Denton's. After a long talk about what they had found out, nobody would be able to sleep peacefully.  
  
Selley seemed to be the only one not crying, she looked at Diamond's face. Diamonds didn't notice, she continued staring.  
  
A hand landed softly on Diamond's back, startled, she looked up. It was Selley.  
  
"Prairie's an angel now. She's happy." Selley stated, looking at Diamonds with a hopeful gleam in her eye.  
  
Diamonds giggle softly at the thought of Prairie in heaven trying to pick fights with the other angles, "Yeah. A ragged angel. A happy, ragged, newsie angel."  
  
She quickly hugged Selley and sent her back to her bunk, "We'se have a tough time ahead of us, Selley."  
  
Selley answered with a silent nod and quiet snore.  
  
  
  
--From Derby: I can see clearly now, the rain is gone! Things are starting to clear up a bit I think, thanks to Denton lol. I know it's kind of hard to follow and sort of a weird plot, but bear with me, it's hard to write. Anyway, next chap soon. 


	11. Better than any headline

A/N: Wow, I'm nearing the end of the story and only just now am I starting to get into it. *Rolls eyes* Thanks to: ShortLilQt and Dizzy for reviewing!  
  
ShortLilQT721: I will definitely include you in the next few chapters, no problem (if not this one, then the next)  
  
Disclaimer: You can locate my disclaimer spiel in other chapters ^_^  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Bastard. You're an utter, sniveling, spineless fool who cowers under your master's word." Martha sneered, she sat enraged in the living room of the Blise home.  
  
Blise calmly picked up his tea and sipped. "Now Martha.." He began, "Jeremy? Do shut up." His wife cut him off and stormed out of the room, leaving Jeremy to wonder.  
  
Blise had informed Martha that evening of that week's events concerning the newsgirls. He included the murder of Prairie jovially.  
  
Martha was shocked; it was all she could do to prevent herself from slapping Blise across the face. An innocent child's life gone, and all because of an, "Idiotic rivalry between two pig headed business men." She had exclaimed.  
  
Blise sat back in his chair and sighed, Martha was a woman after all, she wouldn't understand the logics of good business anyway.  
  
Martha flung the bedroom door shut with a deafening bang; the crack of wood alarmed her slightly. She glared at the door a moment, the taste of bitter words still lingered in her mouth.  
  
She crossed the room over to the dresser; a simple key unlocked the very top drawer. She gently pulled out a picture. The picture had no elaborate frame, but to Martha it was worth more than all off Hearst and Pulitzer's companies combined.  
  
The picture was of a small girl, smiling contentedly. She had a mane of golden blonde curls and adoring blue eyes, she seemed to be laughing inside.  
  
A tear dripped onto the picture, just under the girl's eye, as though the girl was crying herself. Martha hugged the picture, and flopped into a rich velvet chair.  
  
"Liesel. My poor Liesel, where are you? Why must you make my life so difficult? Oh, dear, I love you so much." Martha whispered sadly to the picture, her eyes turned to rain clouds.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Selley yawned out of boredom and sat in a chair in Denton's apartment, among the other girls.  
  
The day before, Diamonds and Smudge told the others to meet at Denton's, they had things to discuss.  
  
"Well," Denton began, he clapped his hands once, "Good news, everyone. Prairie's.. Ah.. Murder," he looked around at the faces looking for a reaction, getting nothing but eager faces, he continued, "Has been arrested. Under Hearst's word." A cheer blasted throughout the small crowd.  
  
"Yes, Hearst ordered that Mr.Finnigan be locked up. But, we have no way of getting Blise. Nor do we have anything to use against Hearst."  
  
"But whadda we do then? We ain't gonna be treated fairly anytime soon if Weasel ain't do anyt'ing about it." Stress said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Er, yes, I realize that it IS Weasel who needs to change his ways, but if we can get Hearst, we can change everything! Girls, this could change history!" Denton said, getting more excited with each word.  
  
"Yeah, dat's what Blise told us." Dizzy added softly.  
  
Denton cleared his throat, "Well, perhaps it won't change right away. But no one can change Weasel's ways except Hearst, or Pulitzer, but it's Hearst who needs some adjusting as well. Someone has got to take the demands to Hearst."  
  
A disbelieving titter swept through the tiny apartment, the girls looked at one another and shrugged.  
  
"Well, Pulitzer listened to Jack. so why shouldn't he listen ta us?" Poem said, leaning against the table looking thoughtful, "I mean, we ain't got much, but we got our pride right? And we ain't gonna let a little intimidation stop us, right?"  
  
"Right for da last time." Diamonds snickered, pointing out Poem's often annoying of repeating words.  
  
"Tomorrow, tomorrow we take the demands to Hearst. Tomorrow, the world will change." Denton announced.  
  
Selley stood up, "You mean da joinal will change, Denton."  
  
"Er, that too." Denton laughed.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Blise. I want to locate my daughter, do you hear?" Hearst slowly sipped a steaming mug of coffee in his infamous office, where each judgment was passed.  
  
Blise raised his eyebrows slightly, eyes widened, "Of course, sir. What father wouldn't, but ah, that might be difficult, as you don't know where she is. She could be anywhere, even out of New York."  
  
Hearst coughed loudly, "Blise, the child is only 7. Do you really think she would be able to leave New York all by herself?" He asked with a tone that said 'don't be foolish'  
  
Blise blushed lightly at having such an obvious answer pointed out to him, "True, yes that's true sir. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"You rarely are." Hearst muttered and took out the picture. "This is her. My daughter, Liesel, although I doubt she goes by that name now. The thought of her being a street waif makes me sick to my stomach."  
  
Blise gasped and nearly fell out of his chair, he had seen that girl! He knew he had seen her dirty face somewhere before. He gulped audibly, "I think I, I think I, know where I can find her, sir."  
  
Hearst's face lit up with sheer joy, "You do? By Jove, Blise, I want you to find her and tell her the truth, then bring her here. Liesel! I'm going to see my daughter tomorrow!" he laughed.  
  
"The truth, sir? She does not know who she is? I don't understand, I'm afraid." Blise stuttered, confused.  
  
"Must I explain everything, you fool? You amazing fool!" Hearst exclaimed, "She will only be seven years old now, Blise. Seven years ago, I had, an. well, if you are able to shut your trap about this, I had an affair. With a woman I meet awhile back at a restaurant. It was a tough time back then, you realize." Hearst continued, "We had a beautiful child, named Liesel. Business then started to get better, my popularity shot through the roof. Word about an affair would destroy my career. So, I left the woman and demanded that she tell no one of Liesel."  
  
Blise nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the information he received.  
  
"Two years later the woman came to me and said Liesel had been taken away, stolen by thieves who intended to sell her to a factory where child labor was needed badly." Hearst sighed, "Neither of us heard about her again. I had always tried to convince myself she had run away, impossible at only two, but a more hopeful theory than the truth. I doubted I would ever see her again."  
  
Blise blinked and leaned back into his chair, he knew where this Liesel was. He knew who she was and what she was like. He couldn't meet Hearst's eyes, Blise had been working against Hearst's own daughter. But tomorrow, he would find Liesel and bring her back to her father. Obviously, Hearst would give him a raise or a higher position, something Blise dreamed of.  
  
"It's nearing midnight Blise. I suggested you go home, get rested. Tomorrow you have quite a search before you. You may go." Hearst commanded, waving vaguely towards the door.  
  
"Goodbye sir." Blise replied and left.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
A huge boo rose from the crowd of girls lounging by the statue in newsie square as Blise walked towards them.  
  
The younger newsies stuck out their tongues at him as he passed, Poem tried to trip him, but he smartly jumped over he foot and continued over to Diamonds.  
  
Diamonds glared, "Look, Blise. We know what your doin'. It's aftah midnight, we ain't need you anymore."  
  
"Yes, yes I know. But I need one of you. Where is that girl? The little blonde one?" He put a hand up to his forehead, standing on his toes to search the crowd.  
  
"Selley? Lookit, leave her alone you moiderer. We'se gonna soak ya if ya don't leave." Poem sneered, and clenched her fists.  
  
"Yes, that's the one! Selley." He yelled and rushed over to her, Selley looked ready to run, but stayed calm. She had the protection of the others.  
  
Blise put a hand on her shoulder, (Which she brushed off quickly) and bent down to look into her eyes, "Selley, I know you don't trust me. I don't expect you to. But, Mr. Hearst needs to see you."  
  
Selley was silent for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Poem snorted and nearly hit her head on the corner of the Statue from laughing. Diamonds cracked a grin and snickered.  
  
"You must t'ink, you must t'ink we'se, we'se.." Stress tried to say through laughing, it was so absurd, "You must t'ink we'se some kinda idiots!"  
  
Diamonds ambled over to Blise, "What's your game, Blise? We all know Blise ain't wanna see Selley."  
  
"But he does, Diamonds, that he does. He has important information strictly for this young child." Blise replied, looking confident in his words.  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it. Tell Hearst ta meet Selley here, tomorrah. Den we'll see whose lyin'." Diamonds defied.  
  
Blise crossed his arms and snuffed, "Fine. He will be here tomorrow. I suggest you come if you want to tell Hearst any of your absurd ideas anyway." He sneered and left.  
  
  
  
"If William Hearst is here tomarrah, I'll eat my hat." Smudge shouted after him, Blise turned around and grinned.  
  
Selley looked bewildered. Hearst wanted to see her? It couldn't be true. Could it? She shrugged and turned to head back to the Lodging House, Chips and Passage, two more of the younger newsies, right behind her.  
  
"Wow. Mistah Hearst wants ta see youse, Sells!" Chips exclaimed. She danced along beside Selley enthralled by the thought of someone as powerful as Hearst wanting to see a lowly newsgirl like Selley.  
  
"Probably ain't true. Jus' anudder of Blise's tricks I guess." Selley replied, always practical.  
  
  
  
"Ya nevah know." Passage grinned, he grabbed Selley's hat and dashed off, Selley laughed and chased after him. You never could know.  
  
  
  
----From Derby: Oooo! It's getting near the end! Dun dun dun! Is Selley Hearst's daughter? What will become of Blise? Will Weasel ever change? Will I ever include anymore romance??? Stay tuned folks. (Lol, dork alert. *Giggles*) 


	12. What!

A/N: I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so excuse any spelling mistakes and such. I want to get this story done with!! (Not that I don't like it, but I reeeeally want to start a new fic)  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters.  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
Selley blinked in the bright sunlight, she sat on the statue's base in Newsies Square. Right where Blise had said Hearst would be.  
  
"It's been an hour! He ain't comin'. Can we go now?" Smudge complained, her stomach grumbled in agreement.  
  
"Jus' a bit longah." Diamonds replied. She stood on the Horace Greeley's shoulder, looking into the distance for any sign of Blise or Hearst.  
  
Another hour passed with no results. It was obvious Hearst wasn't coming. Selley bit her lip in a sad gesture, she knew it couldn't have been true, but disappointed still welled up inside.  
  
Diamonds sighed, finally agreeing that it was time to leave. She hopped off the statue and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "Sorry Sells. I.. I don't know. I guess I really t'ought he was comin'."  
  
Smudge rolled her eyes, "I knew it all along."  
  
They turned towards Tibby's, a denied hope hung above their heads, invisible.  
  
Poem suddenly pointed back to the Square, a shining black carriage with the most beautiful and well-groomed horses the girls had ever seen, pulled in front.  
  
A stately looking man with graying hair and shoes shined so well they glared in the sunlight. His attire was spotless, and fit perfectly. He even wore a black velvet top hat. He looked disgusted by the dirty ground and demanded one of his many assistants put his jacket on the ground. The girls' recognized the assistant as Blise.  
  
The man harrumphed and turned towards the group of ragged girls staring at him a few feet away. He pointed at one of them and muttered something to Blise.  
  
Blise nodded and walked briskly towards Selley. Selley didn't even resist when Blise took her hand and lead her over to Hearst.  
  
Hearst lowered his head and looked at Selley. The other girls stared at the ridiculous scene in disbelief. Blise hadn't been lying. Hearst had actually wanted to see Selley. Chips' jaw was near the floor.  
  
Hearst suddenly picked Selley up and swung her around, laughing. Selley giggled but still looked reluctant.  
  
Hearst approached the other girls, Selley's hand still in his, "This 'Selley' as she is known, she is my daughter." He beamed with joy and started to lead Selley back to the carriage, Blise looked slightly sour.  
  
The girls were silent. Nothing could be said about such an amazing event like that. Selley turned back to them and stared a little sadly.  
  
She whispered something to Hearst, Hearst nodded slowly a few times before standing up.  
  
He adjusted his hat and said, "Weasel is fired. I shall find someone who respects such. fine. young ladies like yourselves. Good day." He received no answer, no cheer, nothing. Just an astonished silence.  
  
Selley waved at her friends, a sad smile on her face. She glanced at Hearst as he shouted orders towards the coachmen. He looked alright, she couldn't believe he was her father! The man she had despised for years, the man who didn't care about the newsies in the slightest, the man she wouldn't have dreamed to be related to in a million years.  
  
He caught her eye and smiled nervously, he didn't know what to say. He, William Hearst, big time businessman, had no idea what to say to his own daughter. All he could think of was how filthy she was.  
  
The carriage ride was an uncomfortable silence the entire way there. When it finally arrived at Hearst's enormous home, Selley was hardly able to move.  
  
Hearst snapped a gloved hand; an assistant came running at once, no delay. He opened the door and bowed his head as Hearst climbed out. Selley reluctantly got out, wondering what her friends where doing now, what were they thinking?  
  
"This is where you'll be living, Liesel. I hope, I hope you'll enjoy it here." Hearst smiled, "I've had all your accommodations prepared. You won't have to worry about sharing a room anymore."  
  
Selley merely nodded, still gaping at the house. She was led through richly ornate halls, shown numerous rooms with golden accents and a staff of maids, cooks and anything else you could possibly imagine. It was like a palace from a fairy tale.  
  
"I think before we sit down for dinner, perhaps you should get cleaned up." Hearst eyed Selley's stained clothing and rat's nest of hair. "This is Elise, she will draw a bath for you, and get you a new set of clothing."  
  
Elise was a pleasant looking woman, her hair tied back into a strict bun. She took Selley by the hand and led her to a bathroom nearly the size of the lodging house bunkroom.  
  
A porcelain tub filled with boiling water (a/n: I HAD to add that) stood in the middle, the steam curled into the air. Scents of lavender and thyme filled the room, drawing Selley into the tub. She relaxed until Elise started to scrub at her hair vigorously, using a silver handled brush to tear out the tangles. Selley winced as her hair seemed to be ripped out of her scalp.  
  
She wrapped herself in a fluffy, luxurious towel and twirled around. She had never felt so clean in her life. She ran a hand through her now silky hair falling in natural waves down her back.  
  
Elise left the bathroom for a moment, but returned an instant later with a white and gold embroidered dress, and gloves with matching stockings and real black leather shoes.  
  
The clothes fit Selley perfectly, "But how did you know..?" Selley asked, looking in a mirror. A pretty, extravagant girl looked back at her.  
  
"Your size? We calculated it, miss." Elise responded, tying Selley's hair back with a gold ribbon and braiding it.  
  
Selley breathed deeply, she had never felt so good. Lonely, and scared, but good. She took one last look at herself before finally stepping down the marble stairs towards a dining room with silver finery.  
  
Hearst was waiting for her in the dining room, she took a seat near him. She noticed a few other men sitting at the table, looking stately and wealthy. She shrank away from them all.  
  
Hearst turned to her and smiled affectionately at her, she had cleaned up well. He took the picture from his dinner jacket and held it up to her face, he started to smile but stopped.  
  
"This, this isn't my daughter!" He screeched, his eyes sliding from the picture to Selley. Selley looked up in surprise, she wasn't?  
  
"This street rat is not Liesel! Blise you blithering fool, get over here NOW. Look! This girl doesn't have the birthmark on her neck! See? SEE?" Hearst murmured murderously, glaring at Blise and Selley. "Liesel has a birthmark on her neck, this urchin certainly does not. Take her away!"  
  
Blise took the frightened Selley, leading her into the hallway where the staff stood glaring at her like she had fooled Hearst on her own.  
  
"And Blise?" Hearst yelled from the dining room, "You're fired! No, arrested! For everything you've done."  
  
Blise shook with rage and he flung Selley out the door. She landed roughly on the entrance porch. She could hear Hearst still fuming loudly inside. She sighed and threw the pretty shoes into the garden below. She would rather be barefoot than wear Hearst's stupid rich shoes.  
  
'I feel sorry for Hearst's real daughter.' Selley thought to herself and walked out of Hearst's expansive yard into the dark streets, still crowded with people.  
  
  
  
`*`*`*`*`  
  
"I wondah what Selley, I mean Liesel is doin' now." Chips said aloud, sitting in the bunks.  
  
Once the girls had recovered from their initial shock, they had gathered in the Lodging House, waiting for the boys to arrive after their day of selling.  
  
"Probably eatin' everything we dream about!" Smudge growled, annoyed that everything she had thought a lie was true.  
  
"I miss her." Poem mumbled, "She has ta live wid Hearst, I almost feel bad for her."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
  
  
------- From Derby: Gasp! What a weird chapter, lol. Anywho, more to come soon. 


End file.
